YuGiOh GX2
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: 10 years after Jaden left, trouble begins to boil in the now re-opened duel academy. It's up to a new group with some help from some old friends to take out this evil once and for all.
1. Prologue

Mukuro: Don't ask why I wrote for this section. Please. Well, the basis for this story is 10 years after Jaden left duel academy, a new group of people arrive at Duel Academy, and a new adventure arises.

* * *

But, new students means I have two options: One, I could just make the new characters, or two, I could have people reading this decide characters. And yes, characters from the original series will be there.

Here are the guidelines. I would prefer if you used your own deck of cards, but that doesn't matter:

Name:

Appearance:

Ra, Slifer, or Obelisk?:

Deck: 40-60 cards.

Monsters:

Spells:

Traps:

Type of deck: (please be unique!)

Personality:

A few strategies:

Good guy or Bad guy:

Remember, I will only take the first 6 people to be main characters, the rest I will decide on. First come, first serve.

Please, PM, not review, or that will spoil the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Remember, story can't start until I have six.

Mukuro Out


	2. Chapter 1

Mukuro: Okay, now that I have all needed characters (But you can still send more) I am ready to start the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nadda.

Chapter 1

The Student Entry Exams!

* * *

"Alright! You people are said to be the best duelists!" The black haired man shouted. "Well, now's your chance to prove it! If you don't get 120% or higher on this test, I'm gonna kick you out on your can!"

"WHAT?!"

Maybe I should explain. When I turned 16, I was nominated by my older brother to take the duel academy entrance exam. This was the same day I received a deck of cards from him that turned out to be more than I expected. But, all you really need to know is that my name is Akira Riyokaro. And this is the story of how my friends and I saved the world.

"Chazz, stop." Another voice said, pushing the guy out of the way.

"Hello, my name is Syrus Truesdale, and I am your test instructor. My assistant, Chazz, will pass out your tests. If you get more than 80% right, you pass."

"I prefer the term 'partner'"

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Syrus said, laughing.

"Okay, here are your tests…"

"Okay, test taking, start!" Syrus said, writing the first question on the board.

"Who was the creator of duel monsters?"

"Pegasus."

"Um… next question… what is a green outlined card?"

"A Spell Card."

"Um, what's the highest level a monster can have?"

"12."

"Alright, I can't take this! Syrus, let me do the questions now!" Chazz shouted.

"Question 1. Who is the best duelist in the world?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"Wrong! It's The Chazz. I am the greatest duelist in the world."

"Question 2. True or False. The Chazz is the best duelist in the world."

"False."

"Wrong again! The answer is true. Question 3…"

It went on like this for a while, until the test-taking was called off and we just skipped to the dueling.

"Alright, listen up. I am Dr. Crowler. Note the Dr. part, as I have a PhD in dueling. That means, I am better than all of you. Now, thankfully, I have only been assigned to train a select few, and I am to go easy on them, or else you won't have a chance at beating someone like me. Any questions?"

"Uh, I have a question." One of the kids in the back said.

"Well, get on with it…"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

This caused the students in class to burst out laughing.

"I will NOT tolerate laughter while I am talking!" Crowler shouted.

"Okay, fine."

"Now, let's get on with these duels!" Crowler shouted.

* * *

"Ha! And with that attack, your life points are down to 1300, and you're down to one monster!" Crowler shouted, grinning.

_Darn, now I'm down to only Gladiator Beast Spartacus!_ Jessie thought, scowling.

_Well, it won't matter, depending on my next card. _She said, drawing a card from her deck.

_Perfect!_

"I play Gladiator Proving Ground! With this cards effect, I can bring Gladiator Beast Darius to my hand, then I summon it to the field!" Then, a horse-like monster appeared next to the dinosaur.

"Next, I tribute the two of them to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodioaz! I end after placing one card face down!"

"Fine, I'll just crush that little monster of yours! Go, golem! Mechanized Melee!" Crowler shouted.

"Sorry, Dr. Crowler! I can't let that happen! I activate my face down card, Indomitable Gladiator Beast! This card increases my monsters attack by 500- just enough to beat your golem!"

"No! Not my golem!"

"And that's not all! My Gaiodioaz's effect decrease your life points by your golems defense points!

"But, then I lose!"

"You got it, Dr. Crowler!" She said, grinning.

"Alright! She one!" One guy shouted.

"I can't wait to go to school with a hottie like her!" Another shouted.

"Great." I muttered. "How do you follow an act like that?"

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that great." A voice said.

I then turned around to see a girl wearing black clothes with a golden ponytail standing behind me.

"She was obviously just showing off, I could tell she was in no real trouble."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I may be wrong."

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"O-oh, my name is Evengeline, but you can just call me Eve…"

"Hi, I'm Akira."

"Akira Riyokaro, please report to the dueling field."

"Well, looks like I'm up!" I said, grinning.

* * *

Just after he ran away, my "friends" ganged up on me.

"So, that's your boyfriend, huh?" Hiita said, grinning.

"Boy, you do work fast, Eevee-chan!" Eria said, laughing.

"H-hey! It's not like that!"

"Oh, so you don't like him?" Aussa said, grinning.

"I do, but…"

"C-can you just leave her alone, guys?" Wynn asked.

"Yeah, his duel's starting!" I said.

* * *

"So…" I said. "Who exactly is going to be fighting me?"

"I can't believe he requested a duel." Chazz said.

"Yeah, he rarely ever requests duels!" Syrus said.

"Well, this should be interesting." Crowler muttered.

"Hey, so you're Akira, right?" A guy in a red jacket said, walking up.

"Yeah."

"So, Akira, let's duel! My name is Jaden Yuki!"

"THE Jaden Yuki?" I shouted, grinning.

"The one and only!"

"Boy, I've always dreamed of fighting someone like you! And now… I'll finally get the chance!"

"Okay, duel start!"

"I'll go first!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card from his deck.

"I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode, and I throw down a face down and I end!"

"My turn huh?" I said, drawing a card.

"I play one monster in defense mode, and put two cards face down. It's your move!"

"Well, Eevee-chan, looks like your **boyfriend** is playing a waiting game, trying to draw his best card, nyu"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, my next move is really gonna bring down the house, pal."

"Let's see!"

"You asked for it! I play polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Wow, he looks really good! I can't wait to take him down!"

"Does that guy actually have a chance?" Tom asked.

"Well, maybe. He has the attitude for it." Michael said.

"Guys, be quiet. I want to watch this." Jessie said.

"Sure, Jessie."

"Thunder Giant, attack his monster!" Jaden said, grinning.

"Sorry, but my monster is Big Shield Gardna!"

Jaden Yuki: 3800 LP

"So, you really are a good duelist!" Jaden said, grinning.

"Wow, I can't believe Jaden took the first hit!" Chazz shouted.

"Yeah, but he hasn't even shown half his power!" Syrus said.

"Alright, it's your turn!" Jaden said, grinning.

"I play The Wicked Breaking Flamberge - Baou, and equip it to Big Shield Gardna, and switch him to defense mode." I then selected one of my good friends, and placed him on the field.

"Next, I summon Guardian Baou, and activate equipment shift. This allows me to send my Flamberge to Guardian Baou, increasing his attack to 1300."

"Now, Guardian Baou, attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Hah! That foolish kid! Go defeat him, Jaden!" Crowler shouted.

"You know, Chazz, I think it's kind of weird for Crowler to be cheering for Jaden, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I activate my face down card, Guardian Rotation. This card allows me to switch our monsters attack points with each other."

"So, what you're saying is, my monster is toast."

Jaden Yuki 2700

"Right. And, when Baou destroys a monster, his attack increases by 1000, bringing him up to 2300."

"Okay, my turn." Jaden said, drawing a card.

_Perfect._

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstanitrix, and play the spell card Fusion Recovery to bring back Clayman and Polymerization. Then, I fuse Clayman and Burstanitrix together to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode. It's your move."

"Yeah, I know."

_Hm, nothing much I can do…_

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My move. I play the spell card Fusion Weapon! This increases Rampart Blasters attack to 3500!"

"Oh, crap…"

"I switch Rampart Blaster to attack mode! Now, attack Guardian Baou!"

"Urgh…"

Akira Riyokaro 2800 LP

"My turn…"

_Darn, I need to draw that card… NOW!_

"Yes! I play the card Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card I bring my Baou back to my hand!"

_Why would he do that? He can't play it… He must have some strategy involving the graveyard!_

"Now, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I summon Guardian Eatos!"

Then, my elegant monster took the field.

"I play the spell card, Gravity Axe – Grarl, and equip it to Guardian Eatos, increasing her attack to 3000."

"Yeah, but it's not enough to beat my Rampart Blaster!"

"Not yet, but wait until I activate her special effect! I get to discard my Gravity Axe, and remove from play three monsters from your graveyard, like Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Burstanitrix, and Clayman! And for each one I remove, she gains 500 attack points, bringing her up to 4000!

"Which is enough to beat my Rampart Blaster…"

"Eatos, attack!"

"I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylanders!"

"Damn it!"

"That's right, Magic Cylinders will reflect your 4000 point attack right into your life points!"

"So now… I lose…"

"Sorry, but, yeah."

* * *

"So, since you lost, you are unable to come to this school." Crower said.

"Nah, I say forget the test, he could have beat anyone else, just not me." Jaden said.

"Well, what about me?!" Chazz shouted.

"Easy Chazz, I didn't mean anything…"

"Well, I say he can't come."

"Yeah, but are you forgetting who runs the school?" Jaden asked, grinning.

"Damn it! Fine, he can enter, but he has to be a red."

"Fine. Reds are way better than anyone else."

"Alright, all students who passed, please report to the plane for immediate take-off. Next stop: Duel Academy!" The intercom said.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? Sorry, I couldn't include everyone's characters in chapter one, but I did my best! Also, sorry if your character is to out OOC (Not that they showed up that much…)

Also, I'm still accepting characters. Here are the guidelines. I would prefer if you used your own deck of cards, but that doesn't matter:

Name:

Appearance:

Ra, Slifer, or Obelisk?:

Deck: 40-60 cards.

Monsters:

Spells:

Traps:

Type of deck: (please be unique!)

Personality:

A few strategies:

Good guy or Bad guy:

Also, please submit them in a PM.

Mukuro Out.


End file.
